Forbidden love
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: What's a girl to do when you find yourself dating Uchiha Itachi while you secretly start having mix feelings for his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke?This wont end well or so I thought.A SasuSaku OneShot with hints of others.REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this story :)**

**Enjoy:).**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I know I shouldn't be thinking this…

It's so wrong...

For god sakes he's my boyfriend's brother!

But as hard as it is for me to admit this...

I Haruno Sakura currently 20 years old, top doctor behind Tsunade who was the head dean in Japan's best Hospital, dating 27 year old Uchiha Itachi for two years already has officially lost all of my sanity thinking that I'm falling in love with none other than Uchiha Sasuke and yes you guessed it, my boyfriend's little brother.

I mean it isn't like I asked for this, it isn't like I want to be attracted to this cold hearted bastard...

**ok! fine! he's pretty nice when he wants to be, ok?**

But **god **he's just too** irresistible**_._

See the thing is that the Harunos and the Uchihas are two of the most richest families in all japan and I meet the Uchihas when my father introduced me to Itachi's family when I was a young girl all except for Itachi himself whom I meet when he came back from College later on and Sasuke since he had left to study in America ever since he was 8 with Itachi as their father had requested of them.

They had gone with the nanny that their parents had hired for Sasuke till he was in high school so Itachi wouldn't have so much to worry about. I attended Konoha Elementary, Konoha Middle, Konoha High, and Konoha University. Japan isn't known for their schools but they're still good that's why I wanted to stay and not go away like my father had insisted at first.

He had wanted me to go to Sound University which even though is still here in japan only that in my opinion and no offense to people I know over there at Sound, it the worse area you could possibly live at, it sucks. I visited the University just to please daddy and they had the weirdest teachers, like this psycho Biology teacher named Orochimaru, he was a bit creepy.

When Sasuke come back after finishing his last year of college, Itachi and I had already celebrated our second year anniversary.

I mean it isn't like I'm in love with Itachi, I'd say I was close to getting there...

Eventually...

Probably...

Maybe?...

But I'd be a liar if I said I was because even he knows that I'm not, that's one thing about me, I'm straight out to the point which is one thing Itachi said he liked about me.

Now that I think about it, the only reason I accepted Itachi's proposal was because unlike Sasuke -** Who's a total jerk when he wants to be, did I mention that already? erm I probably did** - was because he was so nice but serious, which is one quality I love about a guy and well I though it wouldn't hurt to try and it didn't, it wasn't.

I just wasn't counting on the part of having mixed feelings for a guy who came back with a surprise other than his degree from law school -** His father is also into the lawyer attorney and my father are partners, he wanted his sons to follow in his foot steps and luckily for him they both agreed since that's what they were planning on going to college for in the first place** - his girlfriend, Karin.

-** not jealous **_-_

It isn't because I'm having these weird feelings toward Sasuke but the girl is the biggest _**slut **_you could meet, gosh how does a guy like him end up with such a shallow girl like her? I mean its **him**_, _he could literally get any girl he wanted.

That isn't the point though, the point is that he's my boyfriend's brother! Am I seriously the only one who thinks it's weird? this is a serious sin, isn't it? God I'm so going to hell!

Ugh! I so need a massage._ Anyways!_

Everybody who's heard of the Uchihas -** Which I'm sure includes oh lets say the whole freaking world! **- knows that they are known for their cold and arrogant behavior but you'd only think that if you weren't on the inside like I am.

For one Fagaku - **I used to call him Mr. Uchiha until he practically almost begged me to call him something less that made him sound so...so old ****in his terms...um yeahhhhh**_ - _scares me sometimes with that deadly glare he gives people when he's seriously pissed but then there's the side that Mikoto - **His wife and mother of Sasuke and Itachi **- who's a total sweetheart likes to call a "total malfunction" from his part -** she's funny too **- since he's so childish sometimes, its kind of creepy seeing the most serious man in all Japan acting "out".

Itachi on the other hand is always serious, the man has no funny bone you'd be lucky if he gives you a smile and I mean a real real smile not a smirk which I've only seen a few times since we've been dating.

Actually Itachi isn't one to be all lovey dovey either even when were alone, far from that and it isn't like it bugs me but any other girl would so find it offensive but he got lucky that I'm not all lovey dovey like that either, at least I don't think I am? It isn't like we don't kiss either, its just not that regular like other -** normal**_ -_ couples.

And then there's Sasuke -** have I mentioned he's 20 just like me? **_-_ the man loves to mock people, always with that sick - **hot**_ -_ smirk on his stupid _-_**perfect**_-_ lips. Its a total wonder how he's best friends with Uzumaki Naruto -** Who's also 20** - practically ever since they meet back at kindergarten.

Naruto's family is well known for their delicious ramen in all Japan_ -_** I'm more of a healthy eater but I can still see what the fuss was about but for Naruto it was like Christmas everyday, the kid practically breaths in the thing**_ -_ and it isn't like they are that rich or anything but they get by and get the honor that they work so much for.

Naruto, now he's such a nice guy and is nothing like Sasuke so its weird to see the two together although its fun to watch them when they fight so much like real brothers do - **like my mom always says**_ "_**boys will always be boys no matter how old they get**_" _**she's so right! **_- _yet it gets pretty annoying and its even more annoying when that Karin is around.

They had been dating approximately for a couple of months as I heard Mikoto when she was telling my mother, not that I was eavesdropping, that would be pathetic...ok maybe I was a little. But in my defense, my mother was sitting next to me and well when you hear someone talking you just cant help but to overhear part of the conversation, right?so-

_**Sakura...**_

I looked up from my lap -** I've been spacing out a lot lately but come on could you blame me? I had a lot to think about which usually got me even more confused **_-_ and next to me on the couch was sitting Itachi who was starring at me with what I could make out was a worried stare -** Uchihas were good at hiding their expressions**** but there were those rare times when one could tell** - I only gave him a small smile "yes?" was all I said, all I managed to say.

"Are you alright? you didn't answered my question and it isn't like you to space out like that" He answered as he looked back toward the TV.

We were both currently sitting on the couch in the living room of the Uchiha Mansion watching TV which was a habit of us every Friday night while Fagaku and Mikoto attended the **Hot Spring Club** - **a famous club here in Japan where only "those who are important enough go to" tch** - with my parents like they did every Friday and Saturday nights.

Did I forget to mention that our parents knew each other way before they were all famous and junk? Even their parents knew each others family so it pretty much goes back to a long line down of friendship between our families.

"Oh yeah sorry...I was just thinking...what was it you asked again?" I turned toward the TV once again like I had before I spaced out thinking of my dilemma for the boy that was like forbidden for me but forbidden makes it sound so so...**hot**!

"hn...I asked if you wanted to join our parents tonight?" He asked while starring back at me.

"You know how I feel about that stupid place...its too annoying" I snorted - **hanging around Uchihas gets to you, you know?**_ -_ I looked back toward him and I saw his trademark smirk, one which always gets me to smile, I mean hey I may be having second doubts but he's still pretty cute.

"Yes...indeed I know" He looked back toward the TV.

Actually any other girl would have gotten bored with Itachi, according to Mikoto I was Itachi's first real long relationship - **part of me feels proud**_ -_ since he was so serious all the time and couldn't find that girl that could handle the "heat" as Mikoto once called it but I for one love to stay indoors watch TV and just relax, I guess I'm the simple kind of girl-

_Itachi where the fuck are you!_

Oh god...just when I though my night couldn't get any more tragic, I looked toward the doorway where I found none other than Sasuke standing there and the best part was that he was **shirtless!**

I turned my head away and looked toward Itachi who gave a snort as to acknowledge him being there -** their language was the short you'd be lucky if you get long really long sentences with them, you know short arrogant vocabulary as my best friend Ino - who's family is known for being the fourth richest family in japan who owns one of the most famous flower shop - once said **_- _I only giggled.

"What do you want... foolish little brother?" I heard Itachi answer (lol I had to, Itachi is too awesome =D)

Did I mention their nicknames? Can you feel the love between them? It was always like this which makes me wonder how the hell has Mikoto able to deal with this behavior all her life. I mean between Fagaku, Itachi and Sasuke not to mention other relatives - **you could say they were like a clan **- it had to be tiring.

**Note to self: If someday I were to marry Itachi -**_ Sasuke _**- I will so have to get some tips from that woman.**

"Hn...Why the hell are you wearing my shirt again you bastard?" angry shirtless - **focus!**_ -_ Sasuke made his way toward us - **he was wearing Sasuke's black shirt that said "I know you want this" it isn't like Itachi is a show off but he does it on purpose just to tick Sasuke off, which works pretty well half of the time** - as he sat between me and him.

**Pure fucking evil!**

I felt an arm around my shoulders which got my attention away from the show I was currently watching -** House M.D, my Favorite**_ - _to look up at Sasuke -** here we go again** - who starring down at me while giving me that smirk he always has when he thinks he's about to get me angry -** My temper is one thing I'm known for hehe**_ -_ he's seriously giving me the impression that he likes to see me angry.

"Well dear Cherry how are we today?" makes me wonder why I'm even thinking about having feelings for him, bastard.

"I'm fine...duck ass" I gave him my own smirk, one that matched his -** his hair was spiky in a way that made you wonder if he stole it from a ducks ass because in all honesty it looked like it **_-_ his smirk only grew.

"Feisty today aren't we?" I rolled my eyes as he let a small chuckle escape his _-_** hot **_- _lips "Listen Cherry if you get bored of this failure next to me, you know where to reach me" he winked at me, I rolled my eyes again fighting the smile.

This was one of those rare occasions that he let himself appear human, only happened around me, his mother, father, Naruto,and Itachi at times not even his girlfriend!...not that I'm happy for that...;)

There's another thing I'm glad for, Itachi isn't one of those jealous guys, I mean Sasuke is flirting with me and he does nothing...then again I don't think I want him to stop Sasuke...dammit bad toughs!

"Don't you have someone else to bother? Like your girlfriend? You know that redheaded girl you brought back from America? You know with the glasses?" and there was my sarcasm.

"Nah, she bores me and it isn't like its much of a challenge getting her pissed anyway" that dam smirk "Besides...I'm thinking of breaking up with her, I don't know if anybody has noticed but she's a _**slut**_" seriously? I felt my heart skip a beat,it isn't like I'm happy I just think it's a good thing...I mean she is a slut so you know...erm...ok maybe I am a bit happy.

"I noticed the minute she walked in this house when she made goodly eyes at dad" Itachi's smirk was visible once again - **he was right you know, one just notices these things and thank god Mikoto wasn't home that day if not that girl wouldn't have survived (smirk) she's just so cool, second woman I admire after my mother** - I looked toward Sasuke who was starring at Itachi

"Seriously?" He almost gave a laugh "Well...Naruto was her victim" I felt myself giggle at the thought.

I mean Naruto is totally into my other best friend Hyuuga Hinata -** she comes from a very well known family, her family is the third richest family in Japan, they even own their own dojo teaching martial arts, their into the whole ancient ninja times as her father believes and always brags about how Konoha was before our time the home for ninjas, funny ne? it would be cool though **- and they've been dating for months now, I mean I could totally see Hinata's reaction because sure she was shy and such a nice girl but watch out when she was mad!

"If its any consolation, I think you deserve better than that slut" I felt myself saying as I starred at Sasuke, he starred back and for one second there I though I saw a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah I - "

**If I have to I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask **

**Would you like that?**

**Would you like that?**

**And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time **

**So now I'll ask **

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

**NO!**

**Something's getting in the way, somethings just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

**As I burn another page as I look the other wa-**

"Hello?" I heard Sasuke answer his phone after struggling to get the thing out of his left pocket since he still had his right arm around **me**.

I looked toward Itachi who was just starring at his brother as he kept talking, I looked back as well "No Karin, I'm not in the mood but listen I need to speak to you as soon as possible" there was a pause as I kept my gaze up on him "Fine...you can come right now" Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed his cell phone.

"Whats up?" asked Itachi as I looked back toward him and again back at Sasuke who sighed.

"She's coming over and that's when I'm breaking up with her, she has no idea I saw her with the dope today" He answered as I could feel him playing with the points of my short hair, lord.

"Hn...by the way what's up with that gay ass ring tone?" Itachi had a smirk on his lips.

"Tch...nothings up with that ring tone" I looked toward him and there was a hint of pink on his cheeks "Its just a cool song..."

"Tch right" Itachi looked back toward the TV "your just into some chick who's taken aren't you?". My heart felt like it stopped, part of me wanted to be this girl and the other part of me still wondered if I was really falling for this jerk.

"Hn...so what if I am?" It sounded like a confession "I mean...I haven't made a move on her, not entirely". That summed it up, I wasn't her, I couldn't be. Sasuke had never even tried to make a move on me well other than the playful flirting but that was just it to him, playful. Wasn't it?

"And besides...she's probably in love with that idiot she's dating" I could have sworn I heard some regret in his voice.

"Stop being an idiot, Uchihas aren't cowards" there's that ego I was talking about "Tell her how you feel." I looked toward Itachi and for some reason I could have sworn I saw a smile on his lips, yeah right.

"Hn...whatever" just then Kukaze, the housekeeper came in standing in front of us and bowed as we all looked at her and then the person at the entrance of the living room, it was Karin with an angry sneer and I mean I don't blame her because Sasuke still had his arm around me, I had to restrain the urge to smirk.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but Ms. Azuna (for the sake of the story lol) Karin is here to see you, Sasuke" She gets away with it because she's been with the family ever since Itachi was born, she's more part of the family herself.

"You can go now" Kukaze bowed again, even if she was considered part of the family she still treated them with respect_._

No matter how many times Mikoto tried to change her strict actions, always telling her that there was no need for it,that she knew Sasuke and Itachi saw her as a second mother since she was kind of like it for half of their childhood, she had always been the one who took care of them when Mikoto and Fagaku were away on long business trips when they were younger. She never took advantage of their kindness nor did they to hers.

And as much as I hated the fact that Sasuke stood up away from me, he had to go talk to Karin who was still half glaring at me and once Sasuke and Karin were gone out of my sight, I let out a sigh then turned toward Itachi who was back to watching TV.

I honestly couldn't figure out why I wasn't in love with Itachi, I mean he's so right for me and I was ready to make myself believe that but once Sasuke had come into the picture, he somehow set off something inside of me like a ticking bomb, so troublesome -** I'm beginning to sound like Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru who is so lazy but such a genius **- eh.

After a few good thirty minutes of silence I turned to Itachi and poked his arm which rested on my leg "Hey Itachi?" He looked toward me and lifted his eyebrow, another way of his for letting me know that I could go on "I'm going outside for a while, I feel like I need a walk" He merely nodded.

I got up and made my way outside where I would shortly find myself in the most gorgeous place ever, the Uchiha garden. I loved the Uchiha garden, it was just the most beautiful place ever and it was big too, filled with all kinds of flowers and trees. I always loved coming here, it was a great place to think, so peaceful and quiet. I made my way to the bench that stood under my favorite cherry blossom tree then.

Once I sat down, that calming soothing smell filled my nose, it smelled so wonderful, it made me want to just forget my troubles and jus-

"What are you doing out here?"

So much for peace, I sighed as I looked toward my left as Sasuke sat down next to me with his smirk already in place putting his arm around me once again. I think it's become more of a habit for him than anything -** did he just pull me in closer?** - Eh?

"So..." I looked toward the flowers in front of us as I felt his gaze on me.

"Hn?" I smirked.

"What happened to your problem?" I asked looking back at him - **ohhh eye contact dammit! **_-_ I quickly looked toward the flowers again, I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"What do you think, Cherry?" He chuckled "I broke up with her, she's probably still in my room crying" I looked toward him as I felt my mouth part a bit.

"What the hell? you're just going to let her suffer like that?" I felt angry because well that's just mean! "Tch!God your a jerk!" I turned my head to face the other way.

"Hn...You've told me before" He chuckled again "Well what the fuck do you want me to do? I'm not good with these kinds of stuff ok?" I turned back to him, he was still starring at me.

"Well that's freaking obvious" I rolled my eyes.

"Hn...whatever" He looked up at the sky "Besides...Why cant she be like you?" my heart skipped.

**Like me?**

"What?" I asked giving him a confused look, he looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah like you" His smirk grew when he saw my shocked expression "You know, your strong and your certainly not afraid to stand up to me,Your not like her at all, your not like any other girl I've meet...you're unique" What the hell is he saying? Wait huh! His face is getting close!

"You know there's something about you..." his nose is touching mine! "something that makes me want to have you..."

**OhMyEverLovingGod  
**

Did I mentioned I'm still a virgin? so when someone you have the hots for tells you that -** not to mention the way he said it** - it gets you all raddled up inside and well Itachi has never even said anything to me along those lines, surprise surprise.

The next thing I knew I could feel his lips on mine, the hell? he's trying to bite me? I'll show him. And just like that I joined him in our make out fiasco_ -_** such a good kisser!**_ -_ I just couldn't help but kiss him back.

I was loosing control and once he let go of my lips I could still feel his kisses, I opened my eyes -**I don't even know when I had closed them!**_ - _He was starring back, he had that arrogant smirk in place again.

"Even when you kiss your feisty" I could feel myself blushing, this only made him chuckle.

He leaned down to my hear "**hot**_"_ he whispered.

I had no idea what came over me but in swift move I grabbed onto his shirt bringing him closer and my lips pressed against his once again, I could feel the bastard almost smiling in the kiss and I could feel his hands going up my shirt.

I blushed even deeper and right then and there I noticed our positions, he was literally on top of me and of course I was in the bottom, I was feeling so hot and him kissing me and me kissing back wasn't helping the situation much either.

But then my thoughts went back to Itachi,I couldn't do this to him, he didn't deserve this. I suddenly pushed Sasuke away almost to where he was sitting back on the bench, he starred at me confused as I ran my hands through my short pink hair.

"What the hell Sakura?" He groaned.

"I-I'm sorry…" I looked at him, I could feel the tears wanting to spill out. I stood up ready to get away from him but he grabbed my wrist before I could even make a move, he held me tight looking into my eyes as I looked back.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered as his forehead made contact with mine, I closed my eyes then.

"Because...Itachi doesn't deserve this!" I chocked out.

"So you're just going to pretend that this didn't happen? Are you!" He whispered in a harsh way as I was finally opened my eyes to look at him, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mines again then pulled away "I think I'm…I'm in love with you…" he whispered once again.

"Sasuke..I think…I love you too….but thi - " He cut me off with another hoarse kiss only this time I tried kissing back.

"Don't because I won't let you" Sasuke was grabbing me as if afraid to let go.

"Then what do we do!" It was more of a plea.

"We talk to him,We tell him the truth, ok?" He grabbed my hand and started leading me back toward the house.

"Sasuke! Wait!" It was too late though, before I knew it we were already entering the living room where Itachi was still sitting at, he turned to us with a confused look as he noticed my expression of horror and our locked hands.

" Hn?Whats going o - "

"Itachi" I gulped as I starred at Sasuke then back at Itachi who by now was standing up "You told me I should fight for the girl I love...I'm doing so now...I love Sakura" I felt myself gulping again as I could see he surprise look on Itachi.

" Itachi...I didn't mean for this to happen but - " I closed my eyes when I heard is voice, it was a bit cold.

"I know" I looked toward Itachi who was walking toward me and Sasuke who by which was in front of me as if to protect me from Itachi.

"I wont back out, I've never felt this way about anybody before" I heard Sasuke say - **this isn't the right time to say this but omg! he's so cute! **_- _I looked at the back of his head and felt myself give a small smile before I tried to look back at Itachi.

"Well now, I did tell you to fight for her..." Wait what? is he giving us a small smile?

"Sakura" I snapped out my trance and looked toward him "I'm not stupid, I knew you had mixed feelings, it isn't like you to space out a lot which you have been doing since Sasuke came back, remember?" I felt myself blush, he knew or at least suspected about my feelings all along.

I saw him with that smirk again then I looked toward Sasuke who was now starring at Itachi with a weird confused look.

"Sasuke" that got his attention "I'm your brother, I know you and before you meet her you weren't the type to be all over girls" seriously? I took a step from behind Sasuke and hugged Itachi.

I had to the man was amazing, I could hear Sasuke in the back grunt -** hehe jealous!** - as Itachi returned the hug "Sakura?" I heard Itachi say.

"I'm terribly sorry for not returning the love you deserve" it was true, part of of me felt really guilty.

"Sakura, I knew you didn't loved me and you knew I wasn't a man of words nor one to show emotion all that much but you still tried and besides you deserve someone who can make you truly happy, someone like the idiot of a brother I have, he isn't afraid to show you real emotion and besides he's your same age." He paused then, looking at me and then continued.

"I like you but this isn't enough to hurt me nor make me think any less of you, this would have ended sooner or later anyway, I admire you in so many ways and that wont change just because we aren't romantically involved." Whoa! I've never heard him say so many words in one sentence!but that's another thing I liked about Itachi, right to the point. I felt myself hug him a bit tighter and I just couldn't help but whisper a small thank you.

"You can let go of each other now" I did let go but not because the voice said so but because I wanted to see the look of frustration the said voice had with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, that made me giggle as Itachi merely chuckled.

"Sasuke" I saw Sasuke look toward Itachi as I did too "You hurt her and I will hurt you so bad that not even mom will be able to say your cute" I had to laugh while Sasuke just came over to me and held my waist as he placed his smirk on his lips once more.

"Please as if you could hurt me" I looked toward him "and I wont hurt her, I know how to please a woman unlike some people" I had to hold a giggle as Itachi punched him playfully on the arm.

"At least I'm not a sorry ass virgin" I stopped giggling -** Whoa!Rewind!**_ - _

Uchiha Sasuke still a virgin? words that are seriously awkward and weird in such sentence that it should never be used.

I mean I knew Itachi wasn't a virgin because really? come on no matter how serious the guy was he did had his past history which I found out from Fagaku - **he's such a gossip **- and from Mikoto and besides Itachi had told me himself later on.

"Oh shut up" I looked at Sasuke again who looked like he was blushing, I looked back at Itachi who looked like he was about to laugh,wow.

"Yeah Sakura, your beloved Sasuke has no experience,your better off with that Uzumaki kid" Naruto from what I heard was a bit of a flirt until he had gotten together with Hinata but what the hell was going on with the world?

"Hn just go away" Sasuke made his way toward the couch and sat down as I followed him,once I sat he automatically put his arm around my shoulders as I saw Itachi's smirk growing.

"Hn...poor foolish little virgin brother" Sasuke growled as Itachi made his way out of the room smirking, I imagine he was going off to pick up Fagaku and Mikoto at the club.

I noticed the clock on the wall read 11:59 PM and as Itachi had promise his mother before they had left that he would go help her with Fagaku like he always did who would usually get too drunk with my father when they went out to a club or a party together -** old people freaked me out**_ -_ I looked toward Sasuke who was starring at the TV.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I saw him turn to look at me.

"Hn?" He raised his eyebrow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Your a virgin?"

**The End**

* * *

I decided to rewrite everything again for this story because I re read it and I noticed a lot of mistakes done, so I hope you all enjoy this new version and I will be rewriting the epilogue as well.

Yours truly,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx.**


	2. Epilogue

**Here it is**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

Well now, this actually turned out better than I hoped it would. Its been two years today since me and the arrogant -** adorably cute!**_ -_ bastard of a boyfriend of mine have been together.

I Haruno Sakura now twenty one years old, head dean of Japan's most famous hospital thanks to Tsunade, dating twenty one year old Uchiha Sasuke has officially never been this happy in all my life.

I mean who could have though that things would have turned out so great? hell I sure didn't! Dating Sasuke has been...it has been... well a total terrific** bliss**_._

Sure he's arrogant -** Which makes me for some reason more attracted to him**_ -_ dense sometimes and he can even be a total jerk _- _**The specific word is ass** - but the man has his moments.

Like the night when we got together and his parents came back only to be baffled by the whole thing, Itachi hadn't said anything saying that it wasn't in his place - **Bullshit, he just wanted to make us go through the explanation ourselves which didn't turn out that bad but he was totally enjoying every single moment of it **- and so on,blah!

* * *

**Flashback**

I was sitting next to Sasuke who had his arm around me,we were watching TV when I heard a gasp from the living room entrance. I looked toward the said gasp only to find none other than Mikoto with her hand over her mouth. Fagaku was next to her, he however had a smirk matching Itachi's who was on the other side of his mother.

"What is this?" I heard her gasp again as I stood up from next to Sasuke, he was just starring at his mother.

"Uhhh...Mikoto, didn't Itachi explained this to you?" I gulped as the said man made his way toward the couch and sat next to Sasuke who gave a small grunt.

"Nope I did not,** darling**" that bastard! I looked toward Itachi angrily as his smirk grew.

"Um mom...its complicated but well uhhh" Sasuke said as he stood up in the process grabbing my hand, I felt myself blush.

"I'm listening" She didn't really sounded as angry as she looked, oh boy.

"I love her ok? and Itachi would have told you he knew if he wasn't being a bastard" Sasuke growled but more toward Itachi who's smirk had gone to a huge grin, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was drunk but that wasn't possible since Itachi didn't drink.

Mikoto stared at Itachi, her eyes showing anger "Itachi this isn't funny, you almost got me thinking bad of Sakura!" Oh yeah sure.

"Now now, Itachi was just thinking...thinking" Fagaku made his way toward Itachi and sat down next to him "What were you thinking?" This only made the said man chuckle.

"Just a little fun, is all" Itachi looked toward his mother, face now serious - **it was cool how he did that, one minute he could be as goofy as Uchiha Itachi could get and then the next he was back to his old serious self** - as Mikoto looked back.

"Mother" Itachi began again "Sakura and Sasuke weren't entirely at fault, feelings might as well be feelings, I didn't love Sakura and she didn't love me, I'm not saying I didn't like her but its not enough to make me change my opinion about her and my own brother and it wasn't like they lied to me neither, Ok?" see? such a smooth talker, another mighty talent of the Uchiha men, they were all smooth talkers.

Mikoto looked back at Sasuke and then back at me with a small smile "Well I suppose if nobody really got hurt."

"Except for Karin" Itachi voiced, the smirk was back on his lips.

"Sasukee!" and just like that Mikoto's smile was gone as Sasuke sighed glaring at Itachi again.

"Shes a slut mom! a slut, she was flirting with Naruto, I broke up with her before the whole Sakura thing happened!"

"Besides..." I spoke before my ex boyfriend could get us more in trouble "She made googly eyes at Fagaku once!" I heard Fagaku chuckle as Mikoto turned her glare at him.

"What? when was this?" She was pissed now!

"Um when Sasuke brought her for the first time?You weren't even here!and it isn't like I did anything!" Fagaku gulped as he started making his way toward the entrance of the living room, Mikoto kept glaring.

"You didn't tell me this because?" She hissed as he waved her off.

" It isn't important!I uhh - " and just like that he made a break and started running away as Mikoto ran behind him yelling curses leaving Itachi, Sasuke and I alone.

This was the most funniest thing I've seen since Ino accidentally kissed Shikamaru's dad by mistake, to make the story short the girl wears glasses and she wasn't wearing them that day and to say the least she had cough the guy by surprise and I don't blame her I mean Shikamaru is the spitting image of his father, a gross but funny story to which we still joke around to this day.

There was an awkward silence then

**Three**

**Two**

**One**

"Virgin_!"_

_"_ You son of a - _"_

Just like that they were running off too like little children leaving me standing in the middle of the living room alone with my mouth opened wide in surprise. Is it too late to run away?

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Yeah the first few months were weird, they had to be but you know Mikoto was a total sweetheart, well she did feel bad about thinking I was just like Karin ;) -** which by whom we last heard of left back to America **- but of course Fagaku had made his all time comment, it just isn't life without his weird sense of humor.

"**Whoa Sakura you sure are making your way around the family!**_" _To this my father only laughed but it did earn them the glares of my mother and Mikoto, I for one just chuckled at their good nature.

Itachi himself even made small jokes from time to time,of course the virgin one was still in effect but that didn't mean it was true,for the both of us anymore and I won't go into details but things happen and things change, ya know?;).

Everything was still about the same as before the only difference is that I was now dating Sasuke,who had gotten his own place _- _**a small house with 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and an office room** - in which I had moved in to.

This only got Fagaku and Itachi to make more fun of us whenever they saw fit, my father even joined in at times -_** so evil **-_ but at least Mikoto and my mother understood, they still cracked a few jokes but they were harmless...hardly.

I sighed breaking myself out of my thoughts, I was currently sitting in front of the computer in the office room, I was barely needed to be at the hospital, I was only called for urgent matters and so I just spent my days shopping with the girls - **Hinata who was living with Naruto as well and Ino who was currently engaged with Shikamaru, she also lived with him** - or with my mom and if her schedule didn't keep her busy Mikoto would come along with us.

Sasuke was at work from 6:00 AM till 4:45 PM _- _**I never saw him leave since I was still asleep and he said he didn't wake me up because according to him he didn't wanted to bug me that early in the morning, thoughtful ain't he?;) **_-_ at the office with My father, Fagaku, Naruto _-_** Who had stared working with them aside from his family's ramen business** - and Itachi everyday except for Fridays, Saturdays,and Sundays so you could say they had like their own hangout place even when they said they were working which was a total lie since I walked in on them playing miniature golf_,_** freaking Golf!** in the office, that place was as big as our house.

Mercy them and you'd think Mikoto were to be seriously piss to find them slacking off but you'd think wrong, she was there that day drinking coffee like if nothing was happening.

I was bored out of my mind, the girls were all busy today. Ino with some wedding plans and Hinata was taking her little sister to some dentist appointment her father wasn't able to attend due to some problem at their family dojo, it was only 2:45 Pm. I quickly typed the words in the search engine and I felt myself smile.

**MYSPACE**

**HELLO! Cherry!**

**Status:** INO! remember when you kissed Shikaku?XD.

**Mood:**amused XD.

**Online Friends!**

TheBastard

RamenForever!

**Updates!**

**New comments!**

* * *

**Comments**

**Name: **Loving my ShikaShika **Nov 08,2008 1:30 Pm**

Sakura!That is so not funny!omg plz!ugh!that was just so nasty! :'(.

**Name:** RamenForever! **Nov 08,2008 2:20 Pm**

Hahha!Sakura I remember that day, Ino is so hilarious XD anyways don't worry I'm taking good care of Sasuke for you!

PS: you guys have ramen in your house?

**Name:** TheBastard **Nov 08,2008 2:25 Pm**

hn...I bet the dope just asked if we had ramen? tell him no!

Happy 2 year anniversary by the way ;).

* * *

I felt myself smirking as I started typing back.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

**Myspace**

**HELLO!TheBastard!**

**Status:** hn...stop asking for ramen dope, your not getting any.

**Mood:** annoyed.

**Online Friends!**

Cherry

RamenForever!

**Updates!**

**New comments!**

* * *

**Comments**

**Name:** Cherry **Nov 08,2008 2:50 Pm**

Aww Sasuke! Don't be so mean.

Whats with the face? wait aren't you supposed to be at work you know working!

Happy 2 year anniversary to you too:)oh and instead why don't you call yourself SoftBastard from now on? I think it fits you better now Mr. Softy XD.

PS: love you duck butt! He-he.

**Name:**RamenForever! **Nov 08,2008 2:26 Pm**

Stop being an ass bro :'(

* * *

**Myspace**

**HELLO!RamenForever!**

**Status:** shut up Sasuke!

**Mood:** Hungry.

**Online Friends!**

Cherry.

TheBastard

**Updates!**

**New comments!**

* * *

**Comments**

**Name:** Cherry **Nov 08,2008 2:50 Pm**

lol yeah that was hilarious, she sent me a comment complaining already and aww thank you Naruto! your so sweet!:)

PS: yup! I'll make Sasuke bring them for you tomorrow:).

**Name:** TheBastard **Nov 08,2008 2:25 Pm**

Your right next to me idiot, why the hell would you send me a comment?

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I giggled as I checked my Myspace again.

**Comments**

**Name: **TheBastard **Nov 08,2008 2:50 Pm**

hn I am at work, were not doing anything but your father however is trying to make Itachi laugh...hn...yeah he's doing a better job with Naruto and my dad...

Anyways I'll be home today early like i said there's nothing to do here, I'm not needed. I'm picking you up in about 20 or so minutes, be ready I'm leaving now.

PS: woke up feisty today ne?;) just the way I like it.

**You have signed out!**

and just like that I was off the computer and instantly getting changed, I was too excited to check my other comments. Twenty minutes later just as he had promised I found myself sitting in Sasuke's black convertible.

"So where are we going?" I looked toward Sasuke as I heard him chuckle.

"Somewhere" I frowned,this only made him chuckle again "Aw come on Cherry, Its a surprise."

"Tsk, Fine" I grunted -** See? I'm starting to sound like him**- as I crossed my arms "How did you get your dad to let you go?" Fagaku was strict about work so its amazing that he would let anybody leave early unless it was an emergency, this wasn't an emergency, was it?.

"Hn...like I said we weren't doing anything important" He looked toward me when we stopped at a red light "Besides I told him about something important I needed to talk to you about" I frowned again, something important?

"Hm? which is?" He grabbed my hand as he stepped on the gas again, not looking at me but I could see his smirk.

"Not now, wait just a little longer" and a little longer I did wait.

The only thing that pissed me off was that I was now blind folded, he didn't wanted to give away the surprise. I felt the car stop and then the door from Sasuke's side being opened and then closed again.

I waited a few seconds before my door was being opened and someone, who I was guessing was Sasuke grabbed my arm, helping me out.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I took each step carefully, afraid that I would fall.

"Hn?" He answered, I could tell he had a smirk planted on his lips even if I couldn't see it.

"Where the hell are we?"I frowned as I felt myself being sat down on what I could tell was a bench. That's when a wonderful smell hit my nose, I couldn't place my finger on it but it felt like if I had been here before, I felt him let go of my arm then.

"Take off the blind fold now" I heard him say and as he requested I did so.

Once I my eyes were opened, the first thing that came into view was Sasuke himself, he was leaning down on his knee and...and with a velvet box out in his hands - **Whoa! whats going on! **- he even had a small smile on his lips.

I quickly looked around and I was right, I knew the place, we were at the Uchiha garden, I looked back at Sasuke with questionable eyes.

"Sasuke? W-Whats this?" I gazed at him dumbstruck as he chuckled, still on his knee.

"I've been beating myself over this for months now, I wanted to make this moment as perfect as I could for you, I knew you loved this place and this is where we first kissed. Haruno Sakura, would you do me the honer of marrying me?"

Oh

My

God

I could swear I had forgotten how to breath, I was just starring at Sasuke wide eyed.

**Who knew he was this romantic? I didn't! breath Sakura!**

"Uh Cherry? You in there?" I swallowed "It would be a good idea for you to say something now, you know...like now."

"Sasuke...I uh" I felt hot tears in my eyes wanting to spill out "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I cracked a smile as he opened the box revealing a diamond ring, the diamond was light pink! - **My favorite color!** - as I saw Sasuke putting the ring on my ring finger, I just lost it then.

Next thing I knew I was on top of him kissing his lips like a mad woman, I could feel him chuckle in our kiss and then it hit me. I was wrong before, life could and would get better than this.

Uchiha Sakura ne? He-he I like the sound of that.

**The End.**

* * *

So review, tell me what you thought of this new version.

**xXxInuyasha's Little AngelxXx.**


End file.
